


Deal With the Devil

by TimeShadow_01



Series: The Wizarding World of Wilford Warfstache [13]
Category: natewantstobattle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Bad Decisions, Contracts, Gen, Phantom is a dick, Soul Selling, soul contracts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeShadow_01/pseuds/TimeShadow_01
Summary: Side Story #3A little glimpse into Zachary's backstory.
Series: The Wizarding World of Wilford Warfstache [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758817
Kudos: 6





	Deal With the Devil

Zachary Calls pushed the door to the Siren open, flinching as the bell above it chimed loudly. The bar wasn’t very busy, though Zachary guessed that would change as soon as five o'clock hit. He wasn’t there for the Thursday afternoon happy hour, however. He was there for something else.

The Siren’s owner wasn’t hard to spot. His bright pink shirt and black vest made him stand out from the dull-colored patrons. Though what truly set him apart was the ornate cane in his hands, the clear orb on its top catching the light of the bar perfectly. He was leaning casually against the bar but stood up straight when he locked eyes with Zachary. The failed magician swallowed hard as he walked up to the bar owner.

“Phantom,” Zachary greeted, trying not to show the fear in his voice. The other man looked down his nose at him, making Zachary feel even smaller than he already did.

“You’ve thought on it, then?”

“I- yes. I have.”

Phantom nodded and smiled, turning on his heels and walking briskly over to a door in the wall, decorated with a warmly colored stained glass window. Zachary followed quickly, hesitating outside the room before following Phantom inside.

“Take a seat.” Phantom gestured across the desk he was now seated behind. A contract was already laid out, fountain pen in its inkwell beside the large paper. It almost felt like he already knew Zachary was coming. Like he knew he was the Mundane’s last resort.

Zachary did as he was told, shivering and pulling his almost threadbare cape tighter around him. It was the only one he owned since he had to sell all his others just to pay rent. He was wearing his only suit, too. If this didn’t work out, he’d probably have to sell it as well. Maybe then he could convince the landlord to let him stay a little longer.

“You promise this will work?” Zachary asked, skimming over the contract. It was mostly legal jargon he didn’t understand, but he got the gist of it. He knew what he was signing up for. Real magic powers- not any of the parlor tricks he’d learned- in exchange for one simple thing. His soul.

“Satisfaction guaranteed, kid,” Phantom said sweetly, smirking as he recited the bar’s slogan. “Just fill out the blanks, and then I can work my magic.”

Zachary nodded and pulled the fountain pen out of its inkwell. His handwriting was shaky, unprofessional looking next to the swooping clean letters Phantom had written. Once he had finished, the bar owner turned the contract to face himself, reading it over quickly before rolling it up and sliding it into a drawer in the desk.

Phantom stood up, picking up his cane as he did so. Hot pink smoke began to fill the clear orb. “Now, kid, this may hurt a bit…”

“Wait, wh-” Zachary’s question cut off as his words transformed into painful screaming. His whole body was wracked with pain, and it felt like a burning rake was being dragged down his back. He felt his knees hit the ground. His chest felt tight like something had reached in and grabbed onto his heart, squeezing it until he was sure it would burst. He could hardly breathe. His muscles spasmed uncontrollably, curling him into a ball of white-hot pain. Just as the suffering reached its highest point, it was gone.

Zachary took several large breaths as the world spun around him. What had happened? Was it done? Why did his chest still hurt?

Suddenly, a hand appeared above Zachary, helping him to his feet.

“I’m surprised, kid,” Phantom said softly, gently letting Zachary down into the chair he’d been in before. “Most people pass out when I do that.” He looked genuinely impressed, and the pain in Zachary’s chest faded, replaced by a warm, comforting feeling.

“Th-thanks?” Zachary managed, still breathing heavily. “I- I’ve got magic now?”

“Sure do, kid,” Phantom answered, smirking again. “Why don’t you try it out? Summon a ball of fire. And don’t worry about the desk. It’s been through worse than anything you could do.”

Zachary nodded and focused on his hands, willing a ball of fire to appear in them. Almost instantly, a small fire appeared in his palms. It was warm and flickered brightly, gently tickling the tips of his fingers. He beamed up at Phantom, glancing excitedly back and forth between the fire and the bar owner. 

“Now, go get ‘em, kid,” Phantom said, looking down at Zachary with warm pride. “Go put on a show.”

.

.

Zachary stumbled into the bar, legs shaking, ready to collapse. Phantom stood in the same place he had those many weeks ago, cane twirling in his hands. Zachary practically launched himself forward at the bar owner, grabbing at his sleeves with panic and desperation. Phantom quickly pushed him off and into a bar stool, brushing the soot off of his sleeves.

“May I help you?” Phantom asked bitterly, his honeysuckle voice replaced by pure ice.

“S-something’s wrong with the magic,” Zachary gasped, holding out his scarred and blackened hands. “I can’t- I can’t control it anymore! It hurts so much! Please, Phantom, you have to help me!”

The bar owner smirked and twirled his cane again, leaning back and laughing. Zachary’s heart stung as he desperately searched Phantom’s face for any sympathy at all. Any hint of the kindness he’d shown before. Zachary longed for the comfort and help Phantom had given him before. But it was gone now.

“Phantom-”

“You read the contract, kid,” Phantom interrupted, eyes sparkling menacingly. “You asked for these powers. I gave them to you. I never said I’d help if you mishandled them.”

“But-”

Phantom glared at Zachary and straightened his posture. “You’re frightening my patrons, kid. I recommend you get out now before I make you.”

Zachary swallowed hard, forcing back tears. He couldn’t speak as he ran out of the Siren, bell jingling behind him as the door closed. The neon “Satisfaction Guaranteed” sign flickered off as the twice-failed magician ran from the bar, cape swirling behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us on Tumblr at https://wwoww-au.tumblr.com/ or on Discord at https://discord.gg/4VgYQsw to check out more content!


End file.
